My Way Home Is Through You
by tjmack
Summary: Summary inside....
1. Only Fooling Myself

My Way Home Is Through You

Summary: /AU/ Peyton Scott has been married to Nathan Scott for over four years. Getting married straight out of high school. Nathan Scott is a wealthy young man, now running his father's company. Peyton starting to realize that she made a mistake by marrying Nathan Scott, who in recent months, had become violent and abusive toward her. Unbeknownst to Peyton, Nathan was having an affair with Tree Hill's hottest star Haley James. In the meantime, Nathan's slightly older brother Lucas, who had been in prison, breaks into his house, taking his wife as a hostage, and fleeing town with her...but keep in mind, nothing in Tree Hill is ever how it seems, and sometimes you have to look harder to find the heart that hides behind the dark. 

Chapter One: Only Fooling Myself

Peyton Scott sat on the plush white couch in her over sized living room. She expected Nathan home any minute now, but she had to admit that anymore, when he made his overnight stays at his office, that she didn't really miss him. Was that horrible to say, that you didn't miss your husband when he was gone? Frankly she didn't really care anymore. He had showed on more than one occasion showed that he didn't love her anymore. That he didn't care, hell maybe he never really did. Maybe he only married her because of family pressure. Was she the only one in this relationship, that had actually started out with real actual feelings? 

Peyton was drawn back to reality when her cell phone started to scream for her attention. She picked it up, already knowing who it was, and what he was going to say.

"Let me guess, your just too busy to come home tonight?" Peyton asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"If it's any of your damn business, yes am I. I'm too damn busy trying to make us some money to pay the damn bills. I mean, it's not like your working or anything," Nathan said, already on the defensive.

"Frankly Nathan, your the one that said...and I quote 'No wife of mine is gonna work,' and another thing, jackass husband of mine, I really don't care if you come home tonight, or tomorrow night. Frankly I couldn't give a damn if you ever came home anymore," Peyton screamed into the phone before hanging up. 

She knew immediately that it was a mistake, and that she would definitely be paying for that tomorrow night. Especially since Nathan had become quite abusive the past few months. Peyton had learned fast to mask the black eyes, and cover up her overly brusied arms. Luckily it hadn't gotten to bad yet, but she would like it much more if she could figure out what it was that set him off. 

The last time he had been physically and mentally abusive, he had a hard long day at work. He came home to the fact that she didn't have dinner ready yet. He violently shoved her against the wall, her head banging hard against the non-giving surface. He grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. When she started to cry, screaming that he was hurting her, he just squeezed that much harder, before banging her head repeated against the wall, until she could no longer stand, and she fell to the floor in a helpless heap.

Peyton shook the painful memory from her mind, as she gently touched her still very sore head. She sighed, at least she'd have one night of peace. Peyton stood from the couch, and slowly made her way into the kitchen. Desperately in need of a drink, and figuring the best way to cure that need was to make her favorite drink. 

She grabbed one of the martini glasses from the cupboard and sat it down on the kitchen counter. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the ingredients she needed and sat them down on the counter next to her martini glass. She then went on an extensive search for the martini shaker. She found it in one of the cabinets under the counter top. She poured just the right amounts of vodka and dry vermouth into the shaker, added in a bit of olive juice, before shaking the ingredients together, and dumping them into the glass. She sighed happily, as she raised the glass to her lips, taking a sip from it.

"We really need a mini bar," Peyton grinned to herself, holding her glass in one hand, as she went back toward the living room to grab the novel she had been reading before Nathan had called. 

It was time for her to call it a night, and just like every night that Nathan wasn't home, she would crawl in bed with her book of the moment and her martini, and read herself to sleep.

After an hour, the martini made it's effect known and Peyton sat her book down, and snugged into bed, pulling the covers up to her face. She sighed, before letting her eyes drift close. She tossed and turned for what seemed like forever, when she heard the bedroom door squeak open. She frowned, knowing that Nathan was home, and that he was going to demand sex. 

She felt the bed sink toward the left, as the stocky body slide in next to her. This didn't feel right, this didn't feel like Nathan. Peyton went to open her mouth, she wasn't sure if it was to scream, or to find out who was laying next to her. 

She felt an arm around her waist, as another one cupped over her mouth, as she tried but failed to scream. 

"Just keep quiet, and you'll be okay," the deep voice said, before turning Peyton to face him.

Peyton's eyes grew wide, as he let his hand slide off her mouth gently.

"Why?" is all she could find herself to ask.


	2. Uninvited

Chapter Two: Uninvited

His deep blue eyes stared hard at her, never wavering from her green eyes.

"Lucas, why are you being all weird?" Peyton asked.

She was only slightly familiar with Nathan's troubled older brother. She had only met him a couple of times, most of those times were Nathan bailing him out of jail.

"Just, please don't talk, I don't want to hurt you, but if your not quiet I'm gonna have to," Lucas said, his breath tickling her neck, causing her to have goosebumps.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Peyton asked, slightly more scared than before.

"I have to," was all Lucas would give her, before grabbing her arms a little roughly and pulling them behind her back, tying them in place.

"Lucas, you can talk to me, I can help you...please," Peyton begged.

"Am I gonna have to gag you?" Lucas asked, a serious expression on his face.

"Gag me? Are you...are you kidnapping me?" Peyton asked.

"No, I just need you to shut the hell up for like five minutes so I can find what I need," Lucas all but yelled at her.

She flinched at his voice. He sounded harsh, and she was throughly afraid that he would hurt her if she didn't shut up. All the while, she knew Lucas had broken the law on a few occasions, but nothing like this. Her first thought was that someone put him up to it. She knew that Lucas knew that Nathan was loaded. In fact, Lucas was originally supposed to take over the family business, which was a little less that flattering if she said so herself. Being only a few months older than Nathan, meant that they all graduated at the same time, even still Lucas didn't really fall into their crowd. He always hung around with the equally weird Haley James, who turned out the pride of Tree Hill. Her second album had already hit platinum, but he had always been in trouble with the law. Never anything to big, but more so than his father would have liked, which was why Nathan was running Scott Family Funeral Home. Who would have known that so much money was in the funeral home business.

Now laying on the bed, her back turned to Lucas, the thought that he could actually be very dangerous actually entered her mind. She started chewing on her bottom lip, only realizing it when she tasted that sour taste of blood in her mouth.

She heard him digging through some drawers, spatting random obscenities all the while.

"If your looking for money, it's in a box in the top shelf of the closet," Peyton said.

"I told you to shut the hell up!" Lucas screamed loudly, before hearing the obvious sounds of sirens, that were most definitely heading for the Scott household.

"Son of a bitch, you've gotta be shitting me," Lucas screamed again.

"Lucas, why don't you just cut your losses, and leave while you can," Peyton pleaded with him, hoping he wouldn't do something stupid.

"Yeah, like you can keep your loud mouth shut. I didn't want to have to, but it looks like I'm gonna have to take you with me," Lucas said, snatching her up from the bed, and shoved a 9 mm to her temple. "Like I said before, I need you to be quiet."

Peyton felt her breath catch in her throat, he would do something stupid.

"So what, am I your hostage?" Peyton asked.

"That doesn't sound like you being quiet to me..and what the hell does it look like to you? Do you actually think those cops are gonna let me out of here if I don't have a gun pointed to Nathan Scott's wife?" Lucas asked.

"I won't talk, you still have time to leave, just please don't hurt me," Peyton pleaded once more.

"Nope, I need you. I guess this is where I take you against your will," Lucas said, when Peyton wouldn't walk with him.

He grabbed her by her legs and threw her body over his shoulder, he'd get her out of this house one way or another. He slowly walked down the stairs and stopped when he finally reached the front door. He let her down, wrapping his arm tightly around her throat with his pistol pointed to her temple again.

"Now Peyton, this part is very important okay. I need you to be convincing, think you can do that? Do you think you could look scared out of your mind, like you actually think I might put one of these bullets in your head, if one of those bastards makes a wrong move?" Lucas asked, laughing lightly at his joke.

"I hate you," Peyton spat, sick of playing the frightened little girl card, and pulling out the tough chick one.

"Yeah, well with the way your squirming around, I'm not real fond of you right now," Lucas said, pulling his arm tighter around her neck, cutting off some of the air going to her lungs.

"Your hurting me, you bastard," Peyton screamed at him.

Lucas grinned lightly, before leaning forward, making sure his mouth was right by her ear, "Good."

Peyton scoffed at his words, before trying to fight his arm that was around her neck.

"You might as well give up and go along with the plan Peyton, because whether you like it or not, your coming with me. Your my insurance that I get where I need to be. I need you, and whether or not you wanna admit it, you need me to," Lucas said, letting the last part of his sentence linger a bit.

"Need you...why on earth would I need you?" Peyton asked, slightly thrown off by his words.

"You'll see before too long," Lucas said, before pulling the front door open, and shoving his gun into Peyton's temple a little harder than he had meant to.

"Drop the weapon Mr. Scott," the sheriff said, pointing his rifle at Lucas's head.

"Go ahead Mr. Policeman, shoot me, and see how fast I put a bullet in Ms. Scott's head," Lucas spat at the sheriff.

"You don't wanna do this Lucas, you don't wanna go back to prison," the sheriff said.

Lucas flinched slightly at his words, knowing that he didn't want to go back to prison, but knowing what he had to do to insure he didn't go back to prison ever again.

"You know what...your right, I don't, and I'm doing what I have to so that I don't ever go back again," Lucas said, walking forward slightly, knowing that the sheriff wouldn't shoot, not when he was holding Nathan's wife at gunpoint. He'd never hear the end of it, not to mention he would lose his job as well. Lucas slowly backed his way toward his car, pulling Peyton with him. He kept his eyes on the cops in front of him, just waiting for them to make a move, to make a mistake. Slowly he opened the driver side door. Slowly he climbed into the car, slowly backing up so that Peyton could slip into the front seat with him.

He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, "Drive."


	3. The Great Escape

Chapter Three: The Great Escape

Peyton let out a desperate sigh, her eyes had been trying to sag close for the past two hours. Every time they did though, she found the muzzle of Lucas's gun pushed harshly up to her head, as he spouted off random threats. Peyton almost wished he would just kill her and get it over with, she knew he would anyways. She was to much of a liability to keep around. She carefully eyed the clock on the radio, as it flashed in it's harsh green tint, that the sun would start to rise very soon. She tried to stifle the yawn that started to come out of her mouth, but she was unsuccessful, as she yawned very loudly, catching Lucas's attention.

"What the hell! Didn't I just tell you to keep your damn eyes on the road?" his voice was harsh, but his cold blue eyes were harsher.

She felt a shiver run the length of her spine at his words, as tears filled her eyes again. She gripped the steering wheel tighter, as she tried to keep her sleep deprived eyes opened.

"You know what, just pull the hell over. I'm driving!" he screamed the last part directly at Peyton, which caused her to squirm slightly in her seat.

Lucas threw open his door, as he climbed out of the passenger side seat, and walk proficiently toward the driver side. Peyton was still sitting, her head leaning forward, pressed against the steering wheel. Lucas shook his head slightly, before yanking open the door, and pulling her out of the car by her arm.

"Ow! Lucas what the hell!" she screamed as she balled up one of her hands and hit him in the shoulder.

"Really, Lucas smirked at her. You really think that is the smart thing to do when I have a gun? A loaded gun Peyton. One pull on this trigger, and your dead. Now, like I said plenty of times before. I don't want to have to kill you. I want to be able to let you go on your merry little way, but dammit you need to cooperate until then. Now, since you seem to want to hit me, yell at me, or just do any other annoying thing you can think of doing. I'm going to have to make you get in the trunk," Lucas said firmly, his arms crossed on his chest. His eyes burning with fury and seriousness.

"You cannot be serious!" she yelled at him, almost hoping to draw attention to them, until she realized that she could probably scream bloody murder and no one would hear her.

"Oh, I am, I'm very serious. Here, I'll lay out your choices..." Lucas paused for a moment, as if to think about her choices. "One, you get in the trunk, and stop screaming, or two, you die."

"Fine!" Peyton yelled as she threw her hands up in defeat.

Lucas popped the trunk, and opened it up making sure there was enough room in there for Peyton, before pulling out the torn piece of cloth, he tore off a shirt that was laying in the backseat.

"Hands behind your back," Lucas said, as she stepped up right behind Peyton, his breath tickling her neck, making her rather nauseous at the moment.

She listened, as she twisted her arms behind her back. Lucas grabbed them rather roughly, and tied the small piece of cloth around her wrists as tightly as he could.

"Lucas, that is really tight," Peyton squirmed.

"Oh really? I'm sorry," Lucas said, before pushing her toward the trunk. "Now get in."

Peyton sighed heavily, before climbing into the trunk. Lucas smirked at her once more, before shutting the trunk nice and hard, making sure she knew there was no escape.

* * *

Peyton felt as the car drifted to a slow and steady stop. Unaware at how much time had passed since she had been locked in her small prison, she hoped that Lucas had finally reached his destination, so she could get out of the foul smelling trunk.

She heard the obvious footfalls coming toward the trunk, and stop right in front of it.

"Are you going to be good?" Lucas asked from the other side of the trunk, and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was smirking again.

"Yes," was all Peyton would offer. Like hell was she gonna promise it, when she knew that the moment she was alone, she was so busting out of whatever hell hole he'd have them locked in.

"Good, because I'm almost certain that if you were locked in here too much longer, you'd met your ultimate demise. I'd really hate to see that happen," Lucas said, sounding very sincere on the last part, like he really didn't want to kill her.

Peyton adjusted her eyes to the new found light that bore down on her. Lucas reached into the trunk, and grabbed her arm, with much less force this time, and helped her out of the trunk.

"Where are we?" Peyton asked.

"It's a cabin that one of the clients own. He used to let my dad come out here all the time. I stole the keys from Nate," Lucas explained.

"Didn't your dad own a cabin of his own?" Peyton asked, as Lucas untied her arms carefully.

"Yeah, but I thought that would be a little to obvious. Even to the Tree Hill police," Lucas explained.

"Oh, and you don't think Nathan will tell'em about this place?" Peyton asked carefully, afraid that it might make Lucas do something rash.

"Well, if he does, then...that's what this thing is for," Lucas said, as he shoved the gun he had been gesturing to behind his back.

He lightly grabbed Peyton's upper arm, and lead her toward the cabin. He grabbed the keys that were in his pocket, and quickly unlocked the door, before pushing Peyton inside.

"Sit down," he said, pointing to the available chair inside.

"Lucas, please don't do anything rash," Peyton begged, her hands in front of her face.

"I was just letting you rest until I check out the rest of the cabin," Lucas shook his head, he really didn't want to hurt her, he just needed her.

"Okay," Peyton said, tears apparent in her eyes.

"Nothing to cry over, I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to hurt you. Just don't do anything that would make me want to hurt you, and you'll be fine, I promise," Lucas said, heartily.

Peyton wanted to believe him, but then again. It hadn't even been a full day since he broke into her house, pointed a gun at her head, threaten her multiple times, locked her in a trunk..but he wanted her to believe him. She shook her head at him, as he walked away, she never did ever get him.

* * *

Lucas poked his head out of the room he had just entered, looking at Peyton, as she ran her hands together nervously. Of course she didn't believe you, you idiot, you've only been threatening her with a handgun for nearly eight hours now.

"This is the bedroom, you can lay down and sleep for a while if you'd like. I gotta run out to get some supplies like food and stuff. I'll be back in about an hour," Lucas called over his shoulder, before stopping right at the front door. "Oh, and Peyton..."

"Yeah," she looked back at him, from the door of the bedroom.

"There isn't any use in trying to escape. You wouldn't know your way back to the main road, and the bears in the woods will get you before you even make it there," Lucas said, more so for her own good, than his.

"Okay," she said, as she disappeared into the bedroom, letting the door come to a close behind her.

* * *

Peyton waited until she heard the obvious sounds of the car backing out of the long gravel road, before making her move. She stood on the bed, and peered out the window. The lock was just out of her reach, even with standing on the bed, she assumed that Lucas had taken that into effect before he left. He just didn't realize how determined she actually was. She started to jump slowly up and down, until she was finally able to reach the lock on the window. She quickly flipped it, falling back onto the bed. She quickly stood back up, and raced over to the window, and raised it with relative ease. This was one of the many times she felt lucky to be so naturally skinny. Made it easier when trying to fit through small windows, that she knew that Lucas wouldn't have fit half of his body through.

She grunted halfway through as she seemed to have lost her momentum. She flailed her arms about, trying to grab onto something that could help her pull herself the rest of the way out of the tiny window. She winced when her arm came in contact with something, and watched a tiny amounts of blood trickled from her arm. She looked up from her arm, and saw a decent sized tree branch, and reached her hand over, and grabbed a hold of it. She pulled hard, until her legs came out, and she flipped herself over, her back slamming nice and hard onto the non giving ground below. She winced, as her arm started to sting from her new, fresh open wound, and now she felt like she had been beaten in the back with a baseball bat. She stood up, and wobbled a bit, before taking off into the woods, and trying to straighten herself to follow the gravel road, without being on the gravel road. She sighed, as a small smile trickled onto her lips, she was free, she had escaped, and she was free.


	4. More Than Words

Chapter Four: More Than Words

Lucas walked back up the graveled walkway. He had been gone, maybe an hour. He hoped that Peyton had taken his words to heart. That she for one, was napping. For two, that she didn't break out of the cabin. The thought alone, sent a chill up and down his spine. He remembered a time when his father had left both, Lucas and Nathan out at the cabin. He had told them that all little boys needed to know how to survive in the wilderness. He had told them what to watch out for, and showed them how to shoot the gun he had left behind. He left them enough food for two days, and told them that they'd have to kill their food for the remaining three days. Before walking out of the cabin and leaving them there for five days without supervision, he promised he'd be back in five days.

Lucas opened the door to the cabin, and found it eerily quiet. He sat the bag in his arm down, and took off for the bedroom that he left Peyton in. He prayed that she was just a really good sound sleeper. He flung the bedroom door open, and saw that bed was still made, and the window just above it was opened.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

* * *

Peyton trekked a little further down the trail she had found and started to follow. She stopped suddenly when a pain coursed the full length of her arm. She gripped it tightly in her hand, as she let her eyes trail down to see what was causing her such pain. She gasped at the large open gash on her forearm. It had gotten much worse, since her arm had been cut open by a long, grangley tree branch that hung out way too far. She winced again, as another pain shot up her arm. Tears formed in her eyes, as she hugged her arm to her chest.

* * *

"PEYTON!" Lucas screamed as he began to scream her name.

He had found a small puddle of blood just outside the window that she had crawled out of. He had immediately thought the worse, as he took off down the path that he knew she had taken. He started to follow the small trail of blood that weaved around the trail a bit.

* * *

Peyton froze instantly, the last remaining tears sliding down her cheek, as she her leaves rustling from the bushes in front of her. She bit her lip, and waited for whatever was standing in the bushes to come out and get her. Her eyes widened, as the noises came closer.

Lucas fired his gun into the air, and listened as the rustling ended.

"I told you not to do this," he said, fear apparent in his voice.

"I had to Lucas, I mean god!" Peyton said, before wincing once again.

"Let me see it," Lucas said, as he reached out his hand, and grabbed her arm. "It's pretty bad, you're gonna need stitches."

"Oh great, are you gonna do them?" Peyton asked, really hoping he'd say no.

"No, I'm just gonna have to bandage it for now...Let's get back," he said, as he lead the way back to the cabin.

* * *

"Have a seat," Lucas pointed to the chair, as he grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet.

"Why are you doing this?" Peyton asked suddenly.

"Doing what? Bandaging your arm, or taking you out here in the first place?" Lucas asked her, his eyes staring straight into hers.

"The second one I suppose," Peyton answered, before wincing as Lucas rubbed some alcohol on her wound.

"First off, I gotta get this off my chest. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to hurt. That was never my plan. I know I said I would, but I wouldn't have. Second of all, it's kind of a long story...but here goes.." Lucas let his sentence trail off, so he could finish bandaging her arm, before continuing his story.

"I had gotten picked up for a robbery that I did not commit. I had promised myself that I was going to straighten myself out, that I needed to be the man my dad thought that I was. Apparently a few of the guys that I had pulled a couple of jobs with. They weren't happy with my sudden decision to give up my 'life of crime', to become a law abiding citizen. They decided to do the job that we had been talking about before I decided I wanted out. They planted evidence, to make it look like I was the one that had done the job. The cops had been after me for a while for a few other break-ins I had done. Long story short, I got arrested for that robbery..."

"Why didn't you tell them you didn't do it?" Peyton asked, as she pulled her injured arm in toward her chest, hoping the throbbing would cease.

"You don't think I tried? Hell Peyton, I've been picked up on so many breaking and entering charges. Not to mention my numerous grand theft autos, among other charges I've had in my lifetime. They weren't going to believe a lowlife like me. They'd pin it on me themselves, just to get me off the streets. I did try to explain to them what had happened, but they told me to save it. They said I was going away for a long time, and there was nothing that I could do about it. So I did the only thing I could, I called Nathan..." Lucas paused as his fingers massaged his temples.

"Nate came as soon as I called. We've always had a pretty strong bond, even if he didn't want anyone to know. When he got there I told him what happened, and he said that he knew I didn't do it. That Junk and Fergie had told Skills, who was trying to get out of doing jobs too. He immediately went to Nathan with it, said that he needed to help his 'Scrawny white boy brother' out of the heap of shit he had gotten into. What Nathan said next though Peyt...it's how you came into the picture..." Lucas let his sentence trail off as he set up a tape recorder on the table and pressed the play button.

"Look Luke, I know you didn't do this. I can get you out of this, and have your name cleared...well for this robbery at least, but your gonna have to do something for me," Nathan said, his voice was stern and unyielding as he spoke.

"What's that?" Lucas's voice broke over the tape recorder. His voice was raspy and harsh sounding, as if he had yelled and screamed for hours.

"I want you..._to get rid..._of my wife," Nathan's voice held no emotions as he spoke to Lucas.

"You want me to what?" Lucas asked.

"I want you to kill her you moron," Nathan said a little louder.

"I can't...I won't," Lucas's voice now held a defiate tone.

"You will, unless you wanna get put away for ten years...or more," Nathan said, his voice threatening.

Peyton gasped, as she heard the remaining details of her 'kidnapping'. This man did not sound like the man she married. The man she married was a gentle soul, one that would never think of harming another soul. Peyton shook her head at herself. Nathan hadn't been the kind, gentle man she married for a long time now. No, Nathan was a horrible human being. One that didn't deserve to walk around, to breathe the air that he breathe.

"I just...why?" was all Peyton could ask.

"I don't know, he never did tell me, but..." Lucas sighed before continuing. "Right before he gave me the gun, I saw him with Haley..."

"You mean, Tree Hill's own rock princess, Haley James?" Peyton asked.

She had, for a while, suspected that Nathan was cheating on her. So it came to no surprise that he actually was.

"Yeah, that Haley...I mean, I only know her as the bookworm...the tutor-girl," Lucas let his head hang before he continued. "Then again, she hasn't been that Haley James in a long time...This one...I don't' know her, and I really don't' care too."

Peyton went to say something, she felt she needed to, but Lucas simply waved his hand at her.

"Here, take this, Nathan needs to pay for what he wanted me to do. Take it to the police, they'll take care of you. Here is the car keys, just follow the main road back into town. I just...I'm so sorry Peyton, but please believe me, I never intended on hurting you. I sure as hell never intended on killing you...I could never do such a thing, I've been in love with you since high school, I could never hurt someone I love," Lucas admitted, unable to met her eyes.

"What..what about you?" Peyton asked, as she reached a weary hand out, and laid it gently on Lucas's trembling shoulder.

"I've gotta prove my innocence. Even if only this one," Lucas said, his head coming up a bit, but his eyes still not meeting hers.

"Then, I'll stay," Peyton said, her fingers touching his cheek lightly.

The sudden contact to his face jolted him a bit. He hadn't been expecting this. He wasn't dumb, he had just been holding a gun to her head, and being positively horrible to her.

"No, you should go, get everything sorted out. Peyton, as soon as he figures out that I didn't it, he'll send someone who will. I won't have that!" Lucas said firmly.

"Then I guess you'll have to protect me until then," Peyton smiled softly at him.

She couldn't believe how she could go from hating him with a passion, and then feeling like he was the one person missing from her life.

"Peyt.." Lucas started, but got cut off by Peyton's lips brushing against his softly.

"Just...Ssssh," Peyton said, before wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips harder against his.


	5. Whatever It Takes

Chapter Five: Whatever It Takes

Lucas laid on his back, Peyton curled further into his side. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic. He knew she was asleep, and part of him was glad. He didn't want her to see the goofy love-struck look in his eyes, or the goofy grin that was plastered on his face. He tighten his arm that was wrapped around her sheet-clad body, just making sure what he thought had occurred, had indeed occurred.

He sighed contently, he let his eyes drift closed, as his breathing slowed and he fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Peyton woke up first, she yawned and lifted her head. It was still daylight out, although she was sure that it was closer to evening than late afternoon. She shifted slightly, turning to face the other occupant in the bed. A dazed look in her eyes, as she realized that she could love Lucas Scott, if she really tried to. He wasn't as bad as she thought he was. She had spent most of high-school, and the last few years believing that Lucas Scott was nothing but a low-life, and a criminal who got through life by taking things that didn't belong to them. Today though, she had seen a different version of Lucas Scott. A kinder, and gentler version. A person that actually cared about the well-being of another human being. Had, for the first time, admitted his true feelings for her, and it made her feel all gooey inside. Unlike with Nathan, she could tell that Lucas meant those three little words. That he truly did love her. Now that she thought back, she couldn't ever really be sure that Nathan ever did love her. That maybe he just pretended to all this time to make both his father and her father happy.

She sighed, before stretching out her legs. She felt as if she could lay in this bed forever, curled up in Lucas's arms. She felt no need to rush out of bed, to leave and go someplace else. All she felt like she wanted to do was curl further into his arms, and lay her head comfortably on his chest. His muscular chest; She smiled at realizing that Lucas was quite 'buff', as her friends would call it. She never would have guessed that Lucas's body would be quite so muscular, she just figured that he was the exact opposite of his brother in just about every sense of the way.

"Hey you," his words brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey," she smiled thoughtfully at him.

His steel blue eyes gazing at her green ones, making a shiver run the complete length of her spine.

"So...that was...different," Lucas said, not sure what else to say.

Never once in his life did he ever think he'd end up in bed with Peyton Sawyer. Not even in his best of dreams did he ever see anything like this happening. Now that it had, he had no idea what to think...or worst of all, what to say.

"Different in a good way though right?" she asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Of course...it was one of the most amazing experiences in my life," Lucas said honestly.

Peyton smiled heartily at him. Had it been anyone else, she would have called them on their bullshit, but she knew that Lucas meant what he said.

She nuzzled her head into his chest, as he kissed the crown of her head.

'If I died right here and now...' Lucas thought, 'I'd die the happiest man on earth.'

* * *

Nathan rolled over, letting his arm fling across Haley's stomach. He grinned at her, not believing just how much he actually loved her.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked her, as he reached up and kissed her cheek.

"Hmmm, I do now," she grinned, "But I must know, my romeo. Is this something you'd say to Peyton...before well...you decided you'd be better off without her?"

"No, not really. I mean I'd slip it to her every now and again, but I never really loved her. I just knew if I didn't marry her, that my father would kill me, and if he didn't her father would. So I thought it best to just suck it up and take the plunge," Nathan said rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Oh my romeo," Haley grinned at him, before he started to tickle her.

Her laughter filled the room, before he stopped.

"I just, I can't believe you asked Lucas to do it. I mean really Nathan, Lucas is about as useful as a dirty old rock," she said, sticking her nose up.

"You know, that's really funny considering he used to be your best friend," Nathan eyed her for a moment before she broke out in a toothy grin.

"Did it ever dawn on you that maybe I was using him, to get to you?" she asked, her eyebrow raised in a seductive way.

"Well than, Haley James, you have succeeded," he grinned at her, before kissing her lips.

"Besides, like I said before, he's good for nothing. He's a criminal, what good is he to me? Even with that, he's not even a good criminal. He boosts cars, oh what a scary man he is. How it even dawned on you that he'd be able to kill your wife I'll never know. If I was you I'd find someone else to do that job, because I can promise you that Lucas Scott, will not get the job done," Haley said, matter-of- factly.

"You do, do you?" Nathan asked her, his eyebrow raised this time.

"Yeah, and when you do, make sure that they just take him out as well. Do everyone a favor and get him off the streets for good."

"That's my girl, looking at the big picture," Nathan paused as his lips connected with hers again. "I'll make a call in the morning, those two won't be alive by nightfall."


	6. Won't Go Home Without You

Chapter Six: Won't Go Home Without You

"So, you have the money, right?" Lucas asked, as he tied his shoes.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not gonna do it," Peyton said, she was sitting directly across from him, and she could feel his eyes staring a hole through her.

"You have too. You've got to get that to the Tree Hill PD. I mean in most instances they are completely useless, but you've got to do something to protect yourself," Lucas said, his hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"I just...I don't want to leave you behind. What if your brother sends someone after you? How will you protect yourself? I don't know what I would do if you died because of me," Peyton sniffed back the tears that presented themselves in her eyes.

"Hey, look at me," Lucas paused, as he lifted her chin to look at him. "Don't you worry about me, okay? I'll be fine, I know my brother well enough to keep an eye out. I'm more worried about you, and what him and the evil bitch formly known as my best friend, will attempt to do to you when they find out that your not dead."

"Don't worry, Nathan will be taken care of. As far as Haley goes? I can kick her ass. Don't worry so much about me, my father is very powerful man," Peyton smiled at him, as she gripped his hand in hers.

"So is my father, if you haven't forgotten," Lucas said simply, his head going forward, as his eyes met the floor.

"Oh, right. Damn Dan Scott," Peyton said.

"Look, the only way to keep you safe is for you to go to the police with that," Lucas said.

"Won't do no good. You know your father and brother control at least half of the precinct, if not more," Peyton sighed.

Lucas shook his head. At times like these he really hated his family. Especially his father, while he never said anything to him about. He really and truly resented his father. He knew his father more so, than Dan Scott thought he did. Lucas knew that when Dan had told him that the company would have been his if it wasn't for his 'little crime spree', Lucas knew that was code for, 'Your just not good enough.' While most often than not, when he was in a jam, Nathan and Dan were always there to help him out, but Lucas knew the truth. Lucas knew that they never saw him as part of the family, that he wasn't really a Scott. Not to them at least. Only a handful of people knew the truth about the dirty little Scott family secrets. The biggest one though? That Lucas Scott's mother, is not Deb Scott. No, Lucas Scott's mother is Karen Roe, Dan Scott's high school sweetheart. When she got pregnant their senior year of high school, that was a burden for Dan Scott. So he did what only he would do, he abandoned her and his unborn child.

Lucas was seven when he was forced to live with his father, after his mother died in a car accident. That had been the hardest time of his life, and Nathan didn't make it any easier on him.

That was one reason that Lucas was drawn to Peyton in the first place. She too, at a young age, lost her mother to a car accident. Lucas always thought they'd have a lot to talk about, that they could get over their pain and hurt together, but who would want anything to do with the bastard son of Dan Scott?

"Earth to Lucas," Peyton said, waving her arms in front of his face.

"Huh...what?" Lucas said, and he knew he had the worlds dumbest look on his face.

"You looked like you were somewhere else completely," Peyton said.

"Did you know that Deb isn't my mother?" Lucas asked suddenly.

"She's not?" Peyton asked, a slightly shocked look on her face.

"No, she's not. My mom's name was Karen Roe. Dan got her pregnant in high school. Of course that wouldn't do for Dan Scott. He was a big shot, he didn't have time to settle down and raise a kid. So he took off. I didn't even know he was my father until my mom died. I wanted my Uncle Keith to take me in, he was more of a father to me than Dan was, but child services said that I had to live with my biological parent. Keith was going to fight Dan on it, but you know how he is. God Peyton, I feel like I've been trapped in a prison my whole life. That's why I've done the things that I have. I guess that I was kind of hoping that the worse I got, the faster my dad would kick me out," Lucas sighed heavily.

"Luke, I had no idea. How did she die? If you don't mind me asking," Peyton asked.

"No I don't mind. Car accident, I was seven. It broke my heart when I found out that she wasn't coming back. It was always Keith, mom and me against the world, but then everything got turned upside down, and inside out. Everything happened so fast, I barely remember the funeral. All I kept thinking was, at least I'll get to stay with Keith. That was until Keith sat me down and said that my father was going to be taking me in, and that I needed to be a good boy..." Lucas trailed off, tears were apparent in his eyes. "I never wanted to be a bad person Peyton...I just...I hate him."

"Your father?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah...and Nathan. You know for publicity reasons, they acted like I was one of the family. Whenever people were over and everything, but once the doors were closed. Then the gloves came off," Lucas sighed, as Peyton held his hand a little tighter.

"Was he abusive?" Peyton asked.

"Not physically, no. That would be proof of what a horrible person he was. No, he went the mental and emotional route, and he elected Nathan to help him in bringing me 'down to size'. That's what he called it, how he justified it. He told me once, when I started to cry and asked him why he didn't love me, he said simply. You are not really a member of this family, not for real. It's like a game of make-believe and your just the bastard along for the ride," Lucas couldn't look her in the face, his eyes peeled straight to the floor.

"How old were you?" Peyton asked.

"Nine, it was two years after my mom died."

"My god, Lucas I'm so sorry. I didn't know the hell you went through. I knew Nathan was an ass, and I definitely knew that Dan was an ass, but to stoop to that? That's just wrong." Peyton said, as she pulled Lucas into her arms.

She held him tight, as the few remaining tears fell from his eyes. He sobered slightly, as he heard some leave crunching outside the cabin.

"We've got company."


	7. Someone To Save Me

**First off I want to apologize for the long wait. With that said, I made this chapter a little longer than I first intended. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Someone To Save Me

Peyton looked at Lucas, her eyes wide, not quite sure she heard him correctly.

"Say what?" she asked.

"Someone is outside," he said, as he put one arm around her waist, and the other to her mouth, and pushed her against the adjacent wall.

Lucas peered out the window, hoping to get a glimpse of who was lurking outside. Lucas sighed a light relief before pulling back from Peyton.

"What is it?" her voice was soft and low.

"Just some hikers, nothing to worry about," Lucas said, as he brushed a piece of blond hair out of her face.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"Because, Nathan knows where, we're at. He'd have whoever he's sending after me, to go straight to this cabin. Which is why we have to go," Lucas explained.

"So then lets go," she gave him a cheeky wide grin.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked, before he realized the words slipped from his mouth.

"You do?" Peyton asked, her green eyes wide with shock.

Lucas knew he couldn't take it back, and quite frankly he didn't want to. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he needed her to know.

"Yeah, I do. It's always been you Peyton. My heart," he paused, holding his hand over his heart, and using his other hand to grab a hold of hers. "It's always belonged to you, even if you didn't know it."

"I'm not sure what to say Lucas. I mean I want to say something, but I just...I don't know what. Nothing will sound as beautiful as what you just said," Peyton said, a small smile on her face.

Lucas let the breath, he didn't know he was holding, out. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know."

Instead of saying anything else, Peyton reached up, and gently placed a kiss on Lucas's lips.

"Mmmmmm...Peyt, I'd love to stay here all day and kiss you...really, but we kind of need to get a move on it," Lucas smiled against her lips.

"Aw! Your no fun," she grinned back, as she grabbed his hand, and let him lead the way back to the car.

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Peyton asked, as she absently twirled a strand of hair.

"First and foremost, I have to prove that I wasn't involved with that robbery. Then, we have to make sure that Nathan and Haley get what's coming to them," Lucas said, his hand entwined with Peyton's.

"Sounds good, but I was wondering...is a bathroom stop part of that plan?" she asked, staring absently out the window.

"Sure, why didn't you speak up sooner?" Lucas asked, as he guided the car off the highway, and down a small dirt road.

"Well...I don't know...but I really have to go, and Luke, where's the rest stop?" Peyton jumbled out.

"Well, there technically isn't one. The next rest stop isn't for another 75 miles, so it's either, pee in the bushes, or hold it for about hour and fifteen minutes," Lucas explained.

"Great," Peyton said, her voice holding a sarcastic tone.

"Hey now, I'm not the one who was hiding the fact that they had to piss," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, your right, it's my fault," Peyton said, finding nearly impossible to get pissed at him for anything.

* * *

Lucas guided the car to a stop, and waited as Peyton ventured into the woods a bit for some privacy. Lucas stood, his back against the car. He was on 'watch-out' as Peyton put it. Actually her exact words were, "You don't know what kind of perv's are out there. You keep an eye out, and if you see anyone sneaking a peek, kill'em."

'How sweet is my girl,' Lucas thought, a smile growing a crossed his lips. He sat there a while longer, before he started to get worried. Did it normally take this long to piss, he wondered. "Come on Peyt."

"I'm coming," she called.

He stood up and waited a while longer before he called out again, "Peyton, someone will be coming, we need to get far away from here."

This time nothing, 'shit,' he thought. "Peyton!" he screamed, and this time it was met with terrified scream.

* * *

He wasted no time, he grabbed his gun from his jacket pocket, and cocked it, ready for whoever had Peyton. He stepped slowly and carefully into the wooded area that Peyton had ducked into. He didn't have to walk far before he saw a tall scrawny man, with his arm around Peyton's neck and a gun pressed against her temple.

"I swear to you, I will kill her," he said, his voice held a tone that told Lucas he wasn't lying.

"Did my brother send you?" Lucas asked, his eyes holding a look that told Peyton that if he had a clear shot, he'd kill the man.

"You Lucas?" the man asked.

"Yeah, let me guess...a druggie? Thief? What bullshit did you do for my brother to recruit you?" Lucas asked.

"I killed my drug dealer," he grinned at him, which made Lucas squirm.

"I need you to know, that I will kill you," Lucas said, his voice steady and low.

The look in his eyes scared Peyton slightly, reminding her of what he looked like when he first took her hostage.

"What you'd fall for the bitch?" he asked.

Lucas didn't say anything, he just held the man's stare.

"How would you feel if I just put a bullet in her head right now? Huh? Would that break your little heart?" he asked.

Lucas's head fell a little, "Yes, it would. I promise you, you hurt her in anyway, and I'll kill you. I won't have any need for this damn gun either."

The intensity in Lucas's eyes, scared him enough to loosen his grip around Peyton's neck. She used the moment to her advantage, and elbowed the man in the stomach, and jump forward. When her head came back up, she saw a handgun pointed straight at her head.

"Drop your gun! Now!" Lucas was screaming now.

"Just so you know, even if you shoot me. I'll still be able to get a shot off. Maybe it'll miss her maybe it won't," he said, as he watched Lucas walk toward Peyton.

Lucas bent down, and helped Peyton stand up so she was standing just in front of him. He drew in a deep breathe, before firing his gun. Just as the guy was falling backwards, he too fired his gun. Lucas and Peyton both fell to the ground.

It only took a second before Peyton realized that Lucas had pushed her out of the way. Quite possibly taking a bullet for her. She crawled toward him, her hands running over his cheeks as tears fell from her eyes.

"Lucas please wake up," she begged him.

He coughed, as a little bit of blood spattered on his lips. "I love you Peyton."

"No, don't you dare. Do not give up," Peyton said, as she grabbed the gun that Lucas had dropped, and tucked it behind her back, before kneeling back down beside Lucas.

She looked the wound, and knew it was bad. She took off her jacket and pushed it against the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Please Lucas, you have to live," Peyton begged him, as her head fell against his chest, listening to the slow steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

**Okay, so I know I suck for leaving it there, but I love to write a good cliffhanger, and well...what's a better cliffhanger? I promise to update as soon as I can...which could be up to a week :S**


	8. Dreaming With My Eyes Wide Open

**Update time again...I know I promised it'd be a bit sooner, but life is so crazy right now. Remember, Read and REVIEW. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. What you want more or less of...You know the usual! I plan on trying to fit some more Naley in, in the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Dreaming With My Eyes Wide Open

Lucas looked around the room. The walls were a light shade of red, and a big picture window sat off to the right. He smiled lightly, 'Peyton' he thought.

"Lucas Scott!" a voice came from the hallway.

He looked toward the door, before standing up.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Peyton asked.

She looked as beautiful as he could remember. Her hair was a little longer and it wasn't quite as curly as it had been. While he thought she was still the most beautiful woman ever, he liked her hair when it was full of bouncy curls.

"Well, you yelled at me?" he said in an answering tone, completely confused.

The last thing he remembered was saving her from getting shot. Now he's laid up in a bed, and she's apparently taking care of him. Not that it bothered him, quite the opposite really. He loved the thought that she was caring for him. That she hadn't gotten sick of him, and sent him on his merry little way.

"I saw you sitting on the edge of the bed. If your not careful, you'll pop a stitch. We're lucky that the doctor found out you had appendicitis as fast as they did, but if your not careful, your gonna get an infection. So lay your scrawny ass back on the bed, if you want or need anything, then call me, I'll get it for you," she smiled before pressing her lips against his.

"Mmmm, how about you join me?" he grinned at her.

"Glad to see your better Mr. Scott, but Ms. Scott needs to get some cleaning done before the kids wake up," she kissed his lips once more before walking out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"Ms. Scott? Kids? What the hell is going on?" Lucas said softly to himself.

He didn't get to think about it to much though, as he heard loud squeals and the trampling that could only mean one thing.

"DADDY!" a little boy no older than two squealed as he tried his very hardest to climb up on the bed.

"Hey buddy," Lucas said, not even trying to guess at his name.

"Daddy wake," he grinned at him.

"Yeah, daddy's awake," Lucas couldn't help but smile back.

"Evan Keith," Peyton yelled.

"Uh oh," the little boy's eyes grew wide.

"What did I tell you about crawling out of your crib?" Peyton asked, her hands on her hips.

"I sorry," he said, his blue-green eyes sparkling in the early morning light.

"Next time, you get time-out," Peyton said, before giving Lucas a small smile. "Want me to bring in Anna too?"

"Yeah, of course," Lucas smiled, before examine the young boy more closely.

He had a mixture of both of their eye colors, which Lucas could already tell made it extremely difficult to punish him when he used them against Peyton. He had a small button nose that Lucas could tell would shape out to be just like his. With that said, everything else about the young boy was just like Peyton. From his ears and mouth shape, to the way he looked at Lucas. He had short blond hair, that had been recently cut, but Lucas thought it safe to assume that if it were longer it'd hold small curls in it. Lucas only hoped that Anna would look like her mother too.

"Daddy," Anna smiled softly at him.

'Twins,' Lucas thought to himself, since Anna also didn't look any older than two years old.

"Hows my girl?" he asked, smiling at her.

She held her arms out, as Lucas scooped her up sitting her on his lap.

"Daddy wake," Anna said, before repeating herself a little more loudly.

Lucas squinted through her shrill before cutting her off before she could get louder. "Yeah, daddy's awake."

Lucas smiled and talked to both of the twins animatedly. Peyton thought something might be off, but just shrugged it off and went back to work on the house.

* * *

Peyton smoothed out her clothes before walking back toward the bedroom. She shook her head at herself. They had been married for five years, why was it that she still felt the need to have to look her absolute best every time she saw him? She cracked the door open and saw her husband and two children passed out on the bed. Evan was half on Lucas's chest and half on the bed, while Anna took up the rest of his chest and stomach.

"I gotta get a picture of this," Peyton smiled at herself.

She grabbed the digital camera off the dresser and snapped a few pictures. Instead of waking him up, she decided to climb in on the other side, and curl up with her family. She snuggled in as close to Lucas as possible.

'Could life get any better?' Peyton thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Come on Lucas, dammit, your eyes are open. Please say something, move a finger something!" Peyton screamed at him. Her hands still holding her jacket tight against his stomach, trying to keep the blood from flowing out of his body.

He needed medical attention and he needed it soon. She wasn't going to just sit there and watch him die, not when she could get him help. Although that would mean leaving his side, and she damn sure wasn't going to do that. She had tried screaming for help, but all that accomplished was making her throat raw and sore.

"Please Lucas, please have your cell phone on you," Peyton said, as an idea finally popped into her mind.

Keeping one hand on the jacket, she started searching his pockets for the tiny device that could very well save his life.

"Finally!" she screamed out of frustration, gripping the little device in her hand.

She scanned the phone before it beeped at her, and saw the one thing she didn't have time for. "No Service!? I don't have time for no freaking service!"

She shook her head, she knew what she had to do. She shook Lucas until his glassy eyes came into focus a bit.

"Lucas," she called out.

"Peyt," he rasped, he was getting weaker.

"Lucas, I have to go out on the highway to get a signal. Hold this there, and put as much pressure as you can. I'll be back soon," she spit it all out as fast as she could. She felt the tears prick at her eyelids, as she bent forward and pressed her lips to his forehead. "Please don't die."

She stood up and started walking away as the tears fell freely from her eyes. If she didn't get him help soon, he could very well die. Then she would have to live the short amount of life she'd have left, knowing that she was the reason that he died. Hell that would be enough to help Nathan kill her. She couldn't handle guilt like that, not for a man that she could quite possibly be falling for. She finally came out from a clearing and saw the highway.

"Please work," she begged the phone and watched as two, then three bars showed up. "Thank you god."

She dialed three numbers and placed the phone to her ear.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"My boyfriend, he's been shot..."

**Yeah okay so I apologize for well...leaving it like that...and all that good stuff. Hope you enjoyed**


	9. My Hero

**Okay, as promised there is some Naley in here...although I have decided to kind of switch up the way I was writing some of their parts. I'll try and make sure that you understand everything, if it's confusing to anyone. I'm hoping to start wrapping this one up soon. I see at least three more chapters...possibly a bit more. Remember to Read and REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter Nine: My Hero

Peyton sat beside Lucas' bedside. He had been in and out of surgery since they rushed him to the hospital. He only now became really stable. They had finally stopped the internal bleeding, for what they all hoped was for good. Her hand held his tightly, she knew that they still weren't safe, that Nathan would send someone else after them, but she couldn't think about that right now. No, right now she just needed to be here for him, her hero. He had nearly died for her, to save her. For the first time, she realized that she had fallen in love with Lucas Scott.

It was weird, how much could change in only a couple of days. Just about two days ago, she hated Lucas with a passion. Only wishing to grab a hold of his gun, and using it against him. Now, she was in love with the man that had taken her hostage. As screwed up as that sounded, Peyton couldn't help but be thankful that Lucas did what he did. If he hadn't, Peyton would probably be laying six feet under, in a shallow grave.

"Hey," his voice was weak, his eyes were bloodshot. He looked like he had been through hell and back, but at the same time, he looked so incredibly handsome to Peyton.

A smile crossed her face, even though his voice was still very weak, and he wouldn't be cleared to leave for at least a few days, maybe even a week. Peyton couldn't help but feel overjoyed that he was awake, and even more so, talking to her.

"Hi...Lucas you scared the hell out of me," she said, as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder, looking straight into his pale blue eyes.

"I'm...sorry?" he questioned.

"I guess I should say thank you...," she trailed off, a smile crossing her lips before she softly pushed them against his dry and chapped lips.

"That is all the 'thank you' I need," he gave her a small weak smile.

"I'm just glad your alive...I was afraid you were going to die. There was just so much blood, and I couldn't get your damn cell phone to get any service," Peyton sighed, as she ran her hand over his forehead and threw his hair.

"I'm alive Peyt...You think your gonna get rid of me that easy? Not a chance," he said, as he attempted a laugh, but instead grimaced against the pain that ripped through his stomach.

"Smooth move," she said, before placing a kiss on his forehead.

She had her hero back, she felt safe and secure as long as his eyes were open. She watched as he pulled back the blanket and sheet covering his body, and patted the spot next to him.

"I don't think the nurses will like that very much," Peyton said, as she bit her lip.

"I don't think I care...I want you beside me so I know your safe," he said, his face turning serious.

She knew, that he knew that Nathan would find out eventually that his hitman failed, and that both Peyton and Lucas were both alive. Then he would send someone else, and eventually they would succeed at their mission.

"Okay," Peyton said, wanting nothing more than to lay in the safety of Lucas' arms.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Nathan said, as he pulled back his blankets and crawled out of bed. He ran his hand over his smooth bare chest, before pulling both arms over his head to stretch the stiffness from his body.

"How can you know that? He hasn't even call yet," Haley asked, skeptical at his sudden physic abilities.

"Because he hasn't called yet. It's been almost a full day. I know he's had to of found them by now. Which means they should be dead, and he should have called...Damn Lucas," Nathan screamed, snarling at his reflection in the mirror.

Haley jumped slightly at the tone of his voice. She had always known that Nathan Scott was not a man you cross, she wasn't stupid. This though, this showed just how dangerous of a man he could, and would be.

"Look, maybe he just hasn't found them yet? Maybe they had already left the cabin?" Haley offered, hoping for him to calm down, and become the man that she had fallen for, and not the beast of a man that stood in front of her.

"Shut the hell up, you don't even know what your talking about. How many people have you had killed? Huh? Your just a no talent rockstar. In fact, your more of a has been rockstar than you are anything else. I don't even know why I keep you around," he snarled at her, before storming out of his bedroom.

Haley sat frozen on the bed, unshed tears apparent in her eyes. She was now afraid for her life, and now she had no one to look out for her. She had pushed away the only real friend she ever had, and as far as she knew he was, or would be dead before long. It was time that she did something, time she stood up to Nathan Scott.

* * *

"So...I uh...I kind of had a dream about the two of us...while I was out of it," Lucas stumbled over his words, his insecurity showing.

"Oh really? What was it about? Was it a dirty dream? Are you a dirty, dirty boy?" Peyton asked, mockingly.

"Haha, uh. Not quite. It seemed so real though, like I was really there. It was so weird," Lucas sighed, letting his hands tangle into her curls.

"Again I ask, what was it about?" Peyton asked, as she snuggled further into his chest.

Lucas lent forward, his mouth just inches from her ear. "I'm afraid it'll scare you away."

This got Peyton's attention, her head lifted up and her eyes made contact with his, and she saw the small amount of fear in them.

"Look Luke, unless it's some really weird, porn type stuff, then I think your good," she smiled at him.

"Well, uh...we were uh...married...and uh..we..well..we h-had...t-tw-twins," Lucas stumbled over his words, his voice so soft she barely heard it.

"Interesting," she said, her head buried into his chest again. She was thankful for this, since it hid the smile that had crossed her lips. She could see that in their future. A family..with children, it sounded nice. If only they could make it out of their current situation alive.

* * *

**Special Thanks go out to:**

**TruBlonde18**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**RJMoonspell4**

**LukenPeyton4ever**

**JamyJ30**

**Jesterlady**

**For all their kind reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this update, and remember to hit that little purple button and let me know what you thought of it, and if you have any visions or ideas for where this one can go next. I am always open to ideas :D**


	10. My Sacrifice

**I really hope that this is still keeping you all interested, I have some really good ideas. I'm seeing a few more good chapters from this one. I definitely see a big showdown with Nathan soon, I just hope that I can write it as well as you all are expecting it to be.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: My Sacrifice

Haley paced her own living room floor. Well, what she called her living room floor, it also doubled at her bedroom floor as well. Living your life in a cheap bug infested hell hole wasn't her plan for her life. Alienating her best friend also was not a part of her plan. It just seemed like somewhere down the road her life took a turn that she didn't want it to take, and now she was paying for it.

The question now though was how was she going to help Lucas and Peyton when she didn't even know where they were. Of course the thought that Lucas might be dumb enough to still have his cell phone on had occurred to her. She knew that he wouldn't take her call though, he wasn't her biggest fan, and she couldn't blame him. She had been a bitch to him for so long, and he hadn't done a damn thing to her.

She sighed loudly before picking up her phone, she just hoped, just this once, he'd take her call.

* * *

Peyton woke to loud beeping, she groaned and tried to turn over. 'Where is that damned alarm clock?' she thought, before she remembered where she was. 'Shit,' was her second thought. She nearly fell out of the small hospital bed and saw that Lucas' eyes were clamped shut. She shut her own eyes, pulled her arms tightly around her stomach and rocked back an forth. She had hoped he was out of the woods, she had prayed for it.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to wait outside," a young nurse said, she was followed by the doctor and a team of people dragging in a large machine. She shook her head in acknowledgment, and left the room, tears streaming down her face.

The phone in her pocket started to vibrate, she pulled it out and saw the name on the caller id. On any other given day she'd not answer it, or better yet scream, yell and curse at her. Right now though? Peyton needed comfort, she needed someone, anyone to tell her that everything would be okay. She flipped the phone open, and accepted the call.

"Hello," Peyton said into the phone.

"Peyton?" Haley asked on her end.

"Yeah," she wasn't sure if she should, or could trust Haley. As of right now, all she knew was that this woman was sleeping with her husband. For all Peyton could care, Haley could have him.

"Are you and Luke okay?" Haley asked.

Peyton's face turned red, that was all it took. She wasn't going to yell, she wasn't going to scream, but why in the hell did Haley think she had any right to ask about Lucas? She hadn't said more than two words to him since High School, and anything she did say wasn't anywhere near the form of nice. Peyton didn't say anything at first, she walked a little way from Lucas' room before pulling the phone to ear again.

"Screw you! You have no right to ask about him, not now and not ever. You are a two faced, heartless bitch Haley James. You are only out for your own good, I mean what are you, trying to trace this call and see where we are so you can send another damned hitman!? Huh, is that what you want? You want us dead so much. Why don't you do this. Go back to my screwed up husband, screw him, then tell him that's nearly succeeded in killing his own brother. Why don't you tell him that. Then let him know that if his brother does die, he won't have to have me killed, he won't even need to look for me, because I promise you, if Lucas dies right now, I'll kill myself. It is all my fault that he is dying, well mine and Nathan's," Peyton rambled on.

"He's dying?" Haley gasped.

"Yeah, oh and by the way, that hitman, yeah he's dead, Luke killed him, then took a bullet for me," Peyton spat.

"Peyton wait, don't hang up. I see Nathan for who he truly is. I always knew that he was dangerous, and I swear I thought I loved him, but quite frankly...he pretty much threatened my life tonight too. I want to help you and Lucas, please tell me how to help you. Tell me where you are so I can help you," Haley sighed.

"Look, I don't even know if I can trust you. You think you calling and acting all broken up over Lucas is enough for me to trust you? Well it's not. If you want to help me so much, then kill him. Kill Nathan," Peyton said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Haley paced the floor of the small hotel room. Kill him? How the hell was going to do that? She couldn't, she would have no proof that it was merely to protect people. No, she wouldn't kill him. She had to do something though, and quickly. She had to find out where Lucas and Peyton were. She knew that they probably weren't far from the cabin, she was going to call all the hospitals within distance of that cabin. One was bound to have a Lucas Scott, and hopefully one that was still alive.

She flipped her phone open, and dialed the number for information.

"Yeah, I need to know the names and numbers of all the hospitals that are no more than twenty minutes away from Lake-side Cabins," Haley sighed, hoping it wouldn't be a long list.

"I have three hospitals that are about ten minutes from there," the operator said, before rambling off the names and numbers of all three.

"Thank you," Haley said, before hanging up the phone, and dialing the first number, crossing her fingers.

"Lake-view Medical Center, how may I help you?" a cheery voice boomed from the other line.

"Yes, I would like to know if you had a patient by the name of Lucas Scott? I believe he was brought in for a gunshot wound," Haley sighed, unfortunately that was all she knew. Was it more than just one? She didn't know, and hoped she wasn't asked.

"No, I'm sorry, no Lucas Scott," she said, sounding like she was actually sorry.

"Okay thank you," Haley said, before disconnecting the call, and dialing the next number.

"Riverside Medical Center, how can I help you?" this woman sounded like she might be long overdue for a break.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had a patient named Lucas Scott, being treated for a gunshot wound?" Haley asked.

"Lucas Scott..." the nurse trailed off, as Haley pictured her looking through a list of names of admitted patients. "Yes we do, would you like me to connect you to his room?"

"Uh no, but I would like to know his room number though," Haley said, trying to make sure she didn't piss of the nurse.

"Room 422," she said simply.

"Okay, thank you," Haley said before snapping the phone shut.

It was about time she go make things right, she just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Peyton paced the floor just outside of Lucas' room. The doctor, the nurses, no one had come out yet. No one had told her if he was alive, and she was afraid that Nathan might have finally succeeded. That he might have actually died. A few tears surfaced to the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall down her flaming red cheeks.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door swung open, and the doctor was the last one to walk out.

"Peyton, correct?" Dr. Weston asked.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"We were able to revive him. He is showing signs of more internal bleeding, we're gonna have to go in to stop it. Are you family?" he asked.

"Uh...I'm uh...his girlfriend?" Peyton asked, even though they hadn't officially called each other that, that was what she wanted. She wanted to be his girlfriend, even though she was still officially married.

"Are you sure, you don't sound so sure," Dr. Weston pointed out.

"Yes, I am," Peyton shook her head.

"Okay, technically I have to have a family member, but since we're in a time crunch, and we have no family members here, and don't have time to wait for any to arrive...I'll let you sign off on it," he said, as he handed her a clipboard.

"Just, please fix him," Peyton said, as she scribbled down her signature and handed the clipboard back to the doctor.

"I promise you to do my very best," he gave her a small reassuring smile, before disappearing down the hall.

Peyton watched as he swaggered down the hall, before going back into Lucas' room.

* * *

Haley entered the hospital, and located the main elevators, and made a beeline for them. She punched in the button for the fourth floor, and waited as the elevator crawled slowly up the floors. It seemed as if she might have been moving in slow motion, before it finally slowed, and centered into place before dinging, and the doors opening just as slowly.

She stepped out, trying to locate which way she needed to go. Finally she saw the side of the hall that held the lower of the four hundreds. She slowly walked the hall looking for room 422, and saw it as she turn round a curve in the hall. She peeked in from the doorway, and saw Peyton leaning over Lucas. She kissed his forehead, and whispered something into his ear. He was either asleep or unconscious, she couldn't' quite tell. She watched as Peyton eased into the chair next to his bed, and grabbed his hand. Then she watched her shoulders sag, and start to bob up and down. Haley knew she was crying, and this made her feel like crying, but instead she knocked softly on the door and watch as Peyton's eyes grew huge when she turned around and saw the person she least expected to be standing in the doorway, tears apparent in her eyes. 'Apparently,' Peyton thought, 'hell has frozen over.'

* * *

**And of course, special thanks to all my reviewers. This one probably would have ended by now, if it weren't for all of you kind people who stop in to tell me how I'm doing, and give me some ideas to run with. **

**Jesterlady- I'm glad you like the way this one is going, and I must ask, how did you like the ending of this chapter? ;)**

**Trublonde18- LOL, glad you liked the dream, I thought that would be a fun angle :D. As far as Nathan, and all the drama, I do promise that will be coming up soon. I just have to get poor Lucas out of the hospital, which I'm going to try for next chapter. **

**Lukenpeyton4ever- Well...Uh...yeah, sorry bout the whole, Luke coding thing hides But, all the drama will be coming to a head in the next few chapters, and hopefully some kind of big standoff between the three of them, and Nathan :D.**

**Kapeesh- So glad your enjoying this. I'm hoping to write a decent Paley scene for the next update, I just love that friendship to death, and hopefully a good Laley one too...as I adore that friendship as well :D.**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan- I'm so glad you haven't lost interest yet :D. I hope this one is still interesting for you, and hope you continue to read and review :D**

**Kylielink- Glad your enjoying it.**

**Slick101- I'm glad you find it interesting, hope it stays that way for ya ;)**

**Chechinou- Glad your enjoying it ;).**


	11. Misery Loves Company

**Okay, so I want to start off by apologizing for the long wait on this chapter. I hit a bit of writer's block with it, but I finally was able to kind of work it out. There is going to be some action in the next chapter, and it will start wrapping up soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to Read and REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Misery Love Company

Peyton stood up from her chair and walked over toward Haley, before peering back to make sure that Lucas was still asleep, before dragging Haley out the door with her.

"What the hell?" Peyton asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"I told you, I want to help you guys. Please let me help you," Haley begged before tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Okay hold on here. Let me make sure I have this straight," Peyton paused, peeking back into Lucas' room to make sure he was still asleep before continuing. "You've been screwing my husband behind my back. You, quite possibly, could have helped him plan my death. Now though, you want me to trust you. You want me to believe that your here to help us, and not get us killed?"

"That's right. Nathan is....There aren't enough words in this world to describe what a horrible person he is. I want to help you get out of this alive. I want to help you give Nathan what he deserves," Haley said.

Peyton almost believed her, but something was telling her it was all a lie, all a front to get the both of them killed.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe you," Peyton sighed, before walking back into Lucas' room.

* * *

This time he was awake, although not quite fully aware. His eyes wondered the room before they fell upon Peyton walking back into his room, and then he saw her. Haley James. She used to be his best friend, his confidant, until she turned against him. Why was she here, he wondered to himself, as Peyton leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Like shit," he said honestly. "What happened?"

"You coded Luke. You've gotta have more surgery," Peyton said, fresh tears present in his eyes. "Please don't die."

Those three words broke his heart worse than he could have ever thought possible. He wanted to cry with her. To promise her that he wouldn't, but quite frankly, that wasn't a promise that he was sure he could keep. Maybe it was his time, maybe he was meant to die, meant to die protecting her.

"Peyton....why is Haley here?" he asked, more so out of dodging her words.

"She says she wants to help us," Peyton said, watching Lucas' eyes meeting Haley's.

"Could I speak to her alone before I have to do this surgery thing again?" Lucas asked.

Peyton just shook her head, kissing his cheek before walking back toward Haley.

"He wants to talk to you," her voice held a bit of a bite to it.

"Okay," was all Haley could say, as she watched Peyton stand just outside the door.

* * *

Taking her time, she walked inside, and kept a considerable distance from him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I've been shot, what do you think?" his voice held a bitter tone to it.

"Lucas I am sorry. Nathan is....horrible. He is....gah!" she screamed out of frustration. "I hate him. I hate what he's done to me, how he's changed me. What I hate most though is myself. For being so cruel to you, when you weren't anything but nice to me. I am sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I wish I could believe you Haley, I really do. We used to be such good friends, but I mean....He screwed me. He made it seem like I did something that I didn't do and got me sent to prison. Then he wanted me to kill Peyton. You know how I feel about her, you knew I wouldn't be able to do it. You knew that I loved her, so my question is. If you didn't want me to get hurt, then why did you let Nathan send me to do a job that you knew I wouldn't be able to do?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't let him do anything. I didn't know what he was doing until after you had already kidnapped Peyton. That's when he told me, and he told me that if I said anything that I wouldn't live to see the light of another day. Your brother is demented. He is your father reincarnated. Both of them are evil men, and both deserve nothing less than death. I want to help you, I want to help Peyton. Please, let me help you," she said, tears were once again apparent in her eyes.

"I want to believe ya Hales, but I just, don't know what to believe anymore," was all he said.

Haley sighed before walking back out of his room. Peyton had a grin on her face, glad that Lucas didn't give in. She still didn't trust Haley, and she would be damned if she was going to let that wanna-be rock star get Lucas killed.

"I think I should go," Haley sighed as she walked past Peyton, not looking back, not raising her head. She felt defeated. She knew something bad was going to happen to one or both of them, and she felt helpless to help them.

Peyton felt a little bad, before let it go quickly telling herself that Haley would just get her or Lucas killed. She went back into Lucas' room, and sat beside his bed and held his hand tightly, as she listened to the quiet tortured cries.

"Are you scared?" she asked him, as she watched his head whip in her direction.

"So scared Peyton. More so for you than me though. If I die, then who will make sure your safe? Who will protect you?" he asked her.

"If you die, I won't need protecting..." was all Peyton would say.

Lucas knew exactly what she meant, and refused to let her do that. Refused to let her give herself up to Nathan, and refused to acknowledge the fact that she would practically commit suicide because he died.

"I'm not going to die...I'm going to make it out of this." His voice was powerful, and held more confidence than he really did. He hoped he'd make it out of this. He really did.

* * *

**Okay, special thanks time :D.**

_**Trublonde18**_: Yup, believe it, and trust me, she isn't going anywhere just yet!  
_**Jesterlady**_: Thank you so much for the kind review. I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter and hope you enjoy this one just the same!  
_**LukeandPeyton4ever**_  
_**Lostand1TreeHillfan**_: I'm gald that your still enjoying it, and hope you continue to enjoy.  
_**Tweetiebird86**_: I can't make any promises, but I hope you'll enjoy this story no matter what happens.  
_**Kapeesh**_: Glad you enjoyed that, and thought that it would be an interesting twist to have Haley show up at the end.  
_**Lovely35**_: I'm so happy that your enjoying this, and hope that you continue to enjoy it!  
_**Kylielink**_: Unforunately, you won't learn Lucas' fate until the next chapter, but I hope you love the interaction in this one.


	12. Hearts That Bleed

**Okay, this chapter is a tad on the short side. I apologize. I just thought it was a perfect place to end it, to set up for the remainder of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Hearts That Bleed

Darkness. That was what, was currently surrounding her. Haley pumped her legs faster. If she didn't hurry they'd be dead and it would be her fault.

"Dammit legs move faster," she screamed at her legs, that were screaming back in searing pain.

Ignoring the pain altogether, she pumped them quicker until she felt like they might give out. Her lungs burned, and felt like they just might stop working altogether, but none of that mattered. Nothing mattered more than saving Lucas and Peyton, and if she didn't' hurry then the pain in her legs and lungs would be the least of her worries.

"Please don't be to late," she chanted over and over to herself.

She pulled the door to Lucas' hospital room open, and gasped. Peyton lay on the floor, Nathan stood over top of her. A large hunting knife grasped tightly in his fist. A sinister smile was plastered on his face. Haley noticed quickly that Peyton wasn't dead, not quite yet anyways.

"Are you suffering bitch!?" he screamed at her.

Haley bit back the tears when she heard a low whimper escape Peyton's lips. Haley knew she had to do something, anything that would save Peyton. Without thinking any further, she lunged forward, her body blocking Peyton's. Glaring at Nathan, she stood her ground.

"Your a filthy bastard!" she screamed.

"I guess, I'll have to kill you first then," he sneered at her. The anger in his eyes would be enough to scare any normal person, but Haley wasn't thinking logically at the moment.

"Fine," she spat, her eyes held his.

Bending down in front of her, he grabbed a hold of her shoulder, and yanked her back against his body. The knife held tightly to her neck, merely inches from actually plunging into her skin, and causing mass amounts of blood to trickle down her neck.

"You want her to die? Huh, you selfish little bitch!" Nathan sneered, the sinister grin still held it's form on his lips.

Peyton bit her lip, tears slipped down her cheek. "No."

Haley shook her head. "She does. She hates me. Kill me Nathan, do it. You know you want to."

"The bitch has spoken Haley. You'll die last. You'll have to watch her die. Sorry," he said, his voice holding a serious tone, and Haley knew he meant what he said.

She whimpered lightly when he threw her back to the floor, her head banging against the unforgiving concrete floor.

"Your a sadistic bastard. I really do hope you rot in hell," Haley said, before leaning her head back just a bit and spitting right in his face.

"That's it!" he screamed.

Holding the knife firmly in front of him, he plunged the weapon once, twice, three times into Haley's chest, before she fell backwards. Peyton gasped, barely audible, but it was there none the less.

"Shit! Someone's coming," Nathan sneered hatefully at Peyton before pulling open the door to the bathroom, and hid inside.

"Peyton?" the doctor called, obviously with news on Lucas' surgery. She tried to call out, but the damage to her bloodied body was to intensive. The door flew open, and the doctor's eyes were wide.

Peyton thought she heard him yell for a gurney, but she couldn't' be certain. That's when her world went black, nothing but darkness, black nothingness.

* * *

With that Haley jerked up right, sweat pouring off her head.

"A dream," she whispered to herself.

She realized that she was in the hospital cafeteria. A sigh of relief came from her lips, before a searing realization hit her. Looking around the space around her, noticing that she was alone she whispered to herself.

"What if it was a vision of the future? Like Final Destination, only worse, because none of them would survive the sadistic madman known as Nathan Scott."

* * *

Peyton paced the floor, just as she had done through-out the first surgery. Alternating between biting her nails, and staring out into space. Sighing, her legs felt heavy, and dragged along, she gave up and slid down the wall. Tears slid down her cheeks, as she prayed for Lucas to survive. To make it back to her. That was all she wanted at this moment was to see his goofy grin again.

"Peyton thank god," the voice broke her from her thoughts. Her head snapped up. Haley stood in front of her, her eyes red-rimmed. This frightened Peyton. Instead of being infuriated by her sudden reappearance, she stood up from her sitting place.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked, really quite terrified of her answer.

"I think he's coming. I'm afraid that he might have followed me here. We've got to leave as soon as possible," Haley said, her voice breaking slightly at the realization that if they died, it would be all her fault.

"Lucas is still in surgery, we can't go anywhere," Peyton shook her head.

"How could you not know that he followed you?" Peyton bit, her anger winning over her terror.

"I-don't-know....It's okay, I'll uh, I'll lead him away from here. He won't find you," Haley said, her voice stern and serious, as Peyton realized what she meant.

"No! Your not going to go get yourself killed. If we stick together we'll have a better chance," Peyton sighed, knowing the words were true, but still a little worried about trusting Haley at this point.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Music-is-love10  
Lostand1TreeHillfan  
Kylielink  
Jasper41164  
Lovely35  
Tweetiebird86  
tarheelssuperstar**

**For all the kind reviews.**


	13. Never Think

**Okay, just a bit of warning before you start reading this one. It's got quite a bit of violence in it, please keep that in mind as you read. I foresee one more chapter, and than an epilogue, and this one will be finished. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Never Think

Hours. That's how long it had been, or at least felt to Peyton. Like hours since they came for Lucas, and wheeled him into surgery. Now, she sat on the cold floor, her legs stretched out in front of her, as she held, but also hid a small knife she had found in Lucas' room. It was lucky that she had found anything that could be considered a weapon, what with the sadistic bastard that was hunting her. She felt like she was stuck in a bad scary movie, and that at any moment he would jump around the corner and scream boo. When had her life went down hill so badly? _'Oh right, when I married that bastard,' _she screamed at herself in her head.

She hadn't known at the time that Nathan would turn out to be her worst nightmare come true at the time though. No, he was actually really sweet back in the day. She didn't know when her life had changed from dream come true, to nightmare come true. It all blurred together. She could however remember the first time that he had beaten her. The first time he raised his fist in anger, and it actually made contact. He had threatened it often before that night, but he never actually hit her, until that night.

* * *

"_Nathan, I really don't feel like cooking. Let's just order in tonight," Peyton sighed softly._

"_Like hell. You did nothing all day, you sat on your lazy ass. Your gonna fix some damn dinner Peyton," Nathan screamed at her, his eyes turned almost black with rage. _

"_I didn't just sit on my 'lazy ass' you dumb ass, I did my fair share. Do you not remember what this house, this overly large size house looked like when you left this morning?" Peyton yelled back at him, she had never feared Nathan, she really had no reason to._

"_You do not raise your voice to me. You selfish little bitch!" he screamed even louder as he towered over top of her, his fist was drawn back and without a second thought from either of them, it made contact right against her eye._

_Screaming out in obvious pain, she sunk to the floor. "Oh geeze, Peyt, I'm sorry."_

_She looked up and glared at him, as blood trickled down her face. _

"_Damn, I made you bleed. Shit, let's get you to the hospital," his voice was threaded with concern. _

* * *

That was the only time he actually apologized for striking her. Peyton shook the thought from her mind, as her eyes found Haley's pacing form.

"Geeze Haley, could you sit still for like a minute?" Peyton asked, her constant pacing was really starting to bother her.

"I'm sorry, it's just-----All of this is my fault. If either one of you doesn't make it out of this, it'll be my fault. I won't ever be able to forgive---" Haley's sentence trailed off. "Someone's coming."

Peyton tensed with fear, as her eyes followed Haley and she knew automatically that it wasn't the doctor with information on Lucas. If she would have blinked her eyes she would have missed it, but in that instant Nathan strode around the corner. He was calm and collective as he did it, he was even whistling. A smug, arrogant smile plastered on his face, as he stopped, and leaned against the wall.

"Well, this does make my job a little easier. At least I won't have to hunt," he paused pointing a long sharp hunting knife in Haley's direction. "You down. Although, it does take a little of the fun away."

Haley's whole body shivered at his words, and Peyton felt like she might throw up, her stomach convulsing severely rebelling against her.

"Lets move this behind closed doors....so to speak," his smile growing large with each word he spoke, as he pointed his knife toward Lucas' room.

He followed both girls into the room, and his smile quickly disappeared when he noticed that his wounded brother wasn't in the room.

"Now, where is that useless brother of mine?" Nathan asked, as he twirled the knife in his hand.

"In surgery, thanks to you," Peyton bit, and immediately regretted doing so.

"That's really a shame. I wanted to kill you last, but since you decided to start being a little bitch off the bat, I'll just have to kill you first," his grin returned, as he grabbed Haley by the hair, and tossed her, almost like a rag-doll to the floor, her head bouncing off the tiled floor. A low whimper escaped her lips, and it was almost her nightmare come true, only she didn't have the element of surprise in her favor anymore.

"You leave her alone, you sadistic asshole!" Peyton screamed.

"Oh, I am so going to enjoy killing you," he sneered at her, his eyes holding the same hatred that they had for the past four years.

Peyton eyes never left Nathan's, and she stared at him with intensity. All she needed was one little screw up on his part. One little opening, and she could take him down. Without her noticing, he walked toward her, the knife held straight out, as he was about to ram the cool steel blade into Peyton's chest, she felt as someone tugged her out of the way, and felt as their body landed in front of her. In front of Peyton's horrified eyes, she watched as Nathan plunged the knife numerous times into Haley's now, lifeless body. This was the break she needed, but she was too frozen to move. Too frozen to do anything. She bit her lip, as she wrapped her fingers tightly around the little scalpel in her hand, lunging forward. The scalpel pierced the skin just below his chin, and blood oozed out immediately.

"You bitch," he said, but his words were slurred, by the immediate amount of blood loss, as he slowly fell backwards.

Without another thought, Peyton screamed bloody murder, hoping for someone to come. For someone to save her.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**Music-is-love10**

**Lukenpeyton4ever**

**Tarheelsuperstar**

**trublonde18**

**For the kind reviews. I really hope you guys enjoy this one. **


	14. Barely Breathing

**Hope you guys enjoy this....one more chapter...an epilogue**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Barely Breathing

Peyton sat on the hard, ugly, plastic chair beside Lucas' bed. Her hands shook uncontrolably, as they wrapped around her knees. He had been out of surgery for nearly twelve hours, but still hadn't woken up. Slowly, she leaned her head forward, resting her chin against her knees, as the tears started to fall. Slient as they were, each and everyone of them hurt her. Each one held a memory of the past fourteen hours. The horrific memory, of both Haley and Nathan's death. Using one shaking hand, she wiped a few of the fallen tears from her cheeks, as her mind rewound itself, and replayed the gruesome deaths again and again.

* * *

_**Beginning of Flashback**_

"_Someone's coming." _

_Peyton tensed with fear, as her eyes followed Haley and she knew automatically that it wasn't the doctor with information on Lucas. If she would have blinked her eyes she would have missed it, but in that instant Nathan strode around the corner. He was calm and collective as he did it, he was even whistling. A smug, arogant smile plastered on his face, as he stopped, and leaned against the wall. _

"_Well, this does make my job a little easier. At least I won't have to hunt," he paused pointing a long sharp hunting knife in Haley's direction. "You down. Although, it does take a little of the fun away." _

_Haley's whole body shivered at his words, and Peyton felt like she might throw up, her stomach convlusing severely rebelling against her. _

"_Lets move this behind closed doors....so to speak," his smile growing large with each word he spoke, as he pointed his knife toward Lucas' room. _

_He followed both girls into the room, and his smile quickly disappeared when he noticed that his wounded brother wasn't in the room. _

"_Now, where is that useless brother of mine?" Nathan asked, as he twirled the knife in his hand. _

"_In surgery, thanks to you," Peyton bit, and immediately regretted doing so. _

"_That's really a shame. I wanted to kill you last, but since you decided to start being a little bitch off the bat, I'll just have to kill you first," his grin returned, as he grabbed Haley by the hair, and tossed her, almost like a rag-doll to the floor, her head bouncing off the tiled floor. A low whimper escaped her lips, and it was almost her nightmare come true, only she didn't have the element of surprise in her favor anymore. _

"_You leave her alone, you sadistic asshole!" Peyton screamed. _

"_Oh, I am so going to enjoy killing you," he sneered at her, his eyes holding the same hatred that they had for the past four years. _

_Peyton eyes never left Nathan's, and she stared at him with intensity. All she needed was one little screw up on his part. One little opening, and she could take him down. Without her notcing, he walked toward her, the knife held straight out, as he was about to ram the cool steel blade into Peyton's chest, she felt as someone tugged her out of the way, and felt as their body landed in front of her. In front of Peyton's horrfied eyes, she watched as Nathan plundged the knife numerous times into Haley's now, lifeless body. This was the break she needed, but she was too frozen to move. Too frozen to do anything. She bit her lip, as she wrapped her fingers tightly around the little scapel in her hand, lunging forward. The scapel pierced the skin just below his chin, and blood oozed out immediately. _

"_You bitch," he said, but his words were slurred, by the immediate amount of blood loss, as he slowly fell backwards. _

_Without another thought, Peyton screamed bloodly murder, hoping for someone to come. For someone to save her. After what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes, she heard a low, almost inaudible whimper escape Haley's lips. Falling to her knees and crawling toward, Haley's still lifeless body. Stopping just beside her head, and pulling her legs around in front of her. She pulled Haley's body into her arms. Much to her surprise, her eyes were open, tears were creeping down her cheeks, as blood drops were on her almost blue lips. _

"_Cold," Haley choked out, and Peyton knew she was dying. _

"_Please! Someone Help!" she screamed._

_Finally she heard the thunderous steps of someone running toward her. Tears were now cascading down her cheeks, as she looked back down at Haley's body. _

"_Safe," She choked out again, a few more drops of blood landing on her lips. _

"_Yeah, I'm safe, your gonna make it, just hold on," Peyton said, hugging her freezing body closer. _

"_Oh god, what happened in here?" she heard someone whisper from behind her. _

_Using all strength she had left in her, she turned toward the voice. A young woman, no older than twenty-five stood just inside the door. Peyton immediately saw that she was a nurse. _

"_Long story. Help my friend," she pleaded, tears still flowing down her cheeks. _

_The young nurse shook her head, as she walked toward Peyton, dropping to her knees just on Haley's other side. Pulling out her stethoscope, and placing it to Haley's chest, she waited a few minutes before shaking her head._

"_I'm so sorry, but she's gone," she said, as she turned toward Nathan's bloodied body. _

"_Screw him. That bastard deserves to die! He did this, it's all his fault," she screamed._

_Her head started to spin, and she felt like someone had tilted the room on it's side. _

"_Miss, are you hurt? Miss? Can you hear me?" was the last thing Peyton heard. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

When she came too, she was laying in a small cot like bed, beside Lucas'. The doctor came in only a half-hour after she became concious again. He explained that she had been in shock, and that she should be fine. That Lucas' surgery went better than expected, and that as long as he stayed still for a few days, that he shouldn't have anymore internal bleeding. This had comforted Peyton slightly. She quickly asked about Haley and Nathan, and he quickly answered with a sad, remorseful nod of his head.

"The man had been dead for at least five minutes before you were found. It was almost immediate. What with the amount of blood he lost," the doctor paused letting that sink in before continuing. "The woman, she died from multiple knife wounds."

He went on to explain that a police officer would speak with her soon, and that she needed to give him all the information she had.

That had been five hours ago, and she told him everything. From Nathan's constant demestic abuse, to Lucas's pretending to kidnap her, to Nathan framing Lucas into killing her. Onward to the hired gun, that had shot Lucas, and then Nathan's final act of violence that ended in his immediate death. The officer told her that no charges would be brought against her, since it was clearly self defense, and that he would see about getting any and all charges against Lucas dropped.

All of this was great news, wonderful news even. It would have been even better if Lucas would just wake up. Just bat an eyelash. She just wanted to see those steel blue eyes of his.

"Please---" her voice cracked, as more tears threatened to fall. "For me Lucas, please wake up."

She leaned forward now, resting her chin on the edge of his bed, as she stared at his beautifully peaceful face.

"I love you so much."

With that she felt into a restless sleep, her head leaning against his hand.

* * *

She woke with a start, although she felt like she had only been asleep for a few minutes, the first thing she noticed, as her head was facing toward the door and windows, was that it was now dark out. Yawning, and stretching her arms above her head, she raised up realizing what woke her up so suddenly.

"I—don't---like it----when you---pull away like that," his voice cracked with dryness, and his eyes were a little paler than they had been before, but it really was him. He really was awake, and talking to her.

"Lucas?" her voice cracked too, as a few tears trickled down her cheek.

"Who else?" he asked.

She pondered for a moment, before she decided that he should know what happened.

Lucas saw the hesitantion on her face, and the fear in her eyes.

"What wrong?" his voice still hoarse.

Reaching toward the table, she lifted the cup to his chapped lips as he drank hungrily from it.

"Now, what's wrong?" he asked again, his voice holding the same huskiness as before.

"Nathan."

"Please explain," his eyes wide with fear.

"He came here. Haley thought he might have followed her, and she was right....." she trailed off, not exactly sure how to tell him that she was dead.

"Peyton, what are you not telling me?" he asked, his thumb brushing across her cheek.

"She's dead Luke. Nathan killed her----and I killed him."

She refused to look up, to meet his gaze.

"Dead....both of them..." his voice broke, but under emotion instead of hoarseness this time.

"Yeah, he was going to kill me first, but she....She threw herself in front of me, and he just kept stabbing her. He's physcotic Lucas. I had a small...like scapel looking thing in my hand, and used the moment against him. I guess I hit an artery or something. He died quickly, bled to death. Haley-----she died in my arms Lucas."

"She saved you?" Lucas asked.

"If it wasn't for her, then I'd be dead."

With that Peyton laid her head against his bed again, as his hand stroked her hair lovingly.

"I guess I'll be forever in debt to her then," was the last thing Peyton heard as she drifted off into a more peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Okay so don't hate me too much okay? It's just...I couldn't have everyone survive, although for some reason I don't think anyone will shed tears that Nathan is dead....**

**Special Shout-out Thanks to:**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Lukenpeyton4ever**

**Tarheelsuperstar**

**Mthorne13**

**RJMoonspell4**

**Lostand1TreeHillfan**

**For the wonderful reviews. **


	15. Epilogue

**I know it's short and I apologize for that. With that said, I wanted this last chapter to be emotional, and get straight to the point, which I think I succeeded at. I really had a great time writing this story, and I really hope that you all enjoyed reading it. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue

A year. It's seemed shorter. Time really has flown by. I stand now, my hand protectively over the small bump on my stomach, protecting the life growing inside, as we stand at her graveside. It's been a year since Haley James died to save my life, and I will forever feel grateful for her. Without her sacrifice I wouldn't be standing here, next to my husband. I wouldn't be five months pregnant with our first child. I wouldn't be alive. I feel as a few tears slip down my cheek, and I know that Lucas can see them too.

He bends down and presses his lips to the crown of my head, as I fold into his arms. This is the first time I've been able to bring myself out to the graveyard. Out to talk to her. To thank her, but the words won't come. There are so many words, but it's almost like they're trapped inside. Never to see the light of day. I need to say these words. I need her to know, to understand that her death wasn't wasted. That I'm truly living life the way that it should be lived. That Lucas is so much better. That he made a full recovery. That we're happy, and that if we have a girl, we're gonna name her Haley. All of these things I need to say and but the words are stuck.

"It's okay," I hear his soft husky voice whisper in my ear.

I know that he means it either way. Even if I can't say the words that he knows I want to say, that it's okay. He truly believes that Haley knows everything I want to say anyway. Is there really any reason for me to be here? For me to try and force these words out? Yes there is. I know that I won't feel better till I say the words out loud. Even though it's been a year, I still haven't fully acknowledged that Haley is truly dead. It's not that I don't believe it. I more than believe it. I held her, as she died. It's not that at all. It's more the fact that since I was a little girl, death had surrounded me. I lost my mother, I lost my horrible ass of an ex-husband, and I lost someone that I believe could have been a very good friend. I've lost more than my fair share of people. Of course Nathan is excluded from this list. With that said, I don't feel like she's dead. I feel like she's there, watching us, or shall I say, watching over us. It's almost as if I can feel it. I guess without lack of a better explanation, I needed to come here, to see her gravestone, to prove to myself that she really is gone. That she's now our guardian angel, and that she will do whatever she can to keep us safe.

"Hey Haley," my voice broke, as a few more tears slide down my cheek, this is going to be the hardest conversation of my life. "I need you to know a few things. First, Lucas made a full recovery, which is like the greatest thing ever. I honestly don't think I could take losing him. He means the world to me. We got married last summer. It was only like three months after—well anyways. We're expecting our first child, and I want you to know that if we have a girl, we've decided to name her Haley. Quite frankly Haley, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be expecting this child, and I wouldn't have Lucas."

I felt his arms tighten around me as I said the words. "We truly miss you."

My peace was said, and I knew that if I had tried to force out anymore words that the floodgates would have opened up and there would have been no shutting them. Luckily I got away with few tears shed. Lucas' arms tighten around me, as he held me into his side as we walked back to the car.

"You did great babe," I could hear the approving smile in his voice, and couldn't help my own small smile.

"Thanks," was all I could mutter, as I laid my head into the side of his chest, snuggling in tight.

This was my happy place. This was the place where I felt at peace. Where I felt like nothing and no one could touch me. Where I felt at home.

* * *

**Special Shout-out thanks to**

**Tweetiebird86**

**Lukenpeyton4ever**

**Tarheelssuperstar**

**Lostand1treehill**

**For the kind reviews. Thanks to everyone that stuck with this one, even with my lack of updates! It means so much to me, when I read your reviews!**


End file.
